Mistakes lead to Memories
by Maara28
Summary: Shunsui makes a mistake one night, that leaves him dreaming of past memories, good and bad. This is all made up, nothing but the characters are the same as the actual anime. This is my first FF. I don't own Bleach or the characters from the actual anime.
1. The horrible mistake

Shunsui groaned as he walked into his bedroom. It was midnight, and he had just gotten home from a party. He was hit with a horrific feeling that he forgot something, something extremely important. He began to think over his day as he tried to figure out what was causing the horrible feeling. He had slept till noon, and Nanao had woken him up with a bucket of freezing cold water, then forced him to finish all his paperwork before he was allowed to leave. He was on his way home when Lt. Rangiku, and Lt. Renji came up and talked him into going out for a drink with them.

He looked over at his bed and noticed the slim form, huddled up under the blankets, and the realization of what he had forgotten hit him like a ton of bricks. He changed into his normal sleeping clothes, then he slipped into the bed and went to hug the form, only to have her slap his hands and move away.

"My sweet Kiyomi, please. I'm sorry I forgot about your plan. I just caught up in so much stuff." The captain said quietly as he gently picked up one of the pitch black curls that rested on the woman's back. He bought the hair to his face and smiled as the fresh scent of coconut and sakura filled his nose. He put the strand of hair down, then he moved closer to the woman's back and moved to kiss her neck, "I can make it up to you though." He said suggestively.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back and looked at him. Her eyes were rimmed red, and he could see where tears had recently run down her beautiful, porcelain, skin, "Stuff? What stuff? You mean the fact that you went off with the others to drink and have fun? I know what you did. Nanao came by to give you some new papers she needed you to sign." The woman hissed.

Shunsui sighed and pulled her close against him, and he held her tightly as she weakly struggled. He felt his heart breaking as he felt the water of her tears hit his shoulder, and he listened as she began to sob in his arms, "Kiyomi, I'm so sorry. Please believe me. I love you, so much, but you know me. Time gets away from me." He said softly, "Remember, I let you talk me into giving up other women." He joked softly as he ran his hand through her hair, hoping to cheer her up a little, though it failed, as she just grabbed some of his chest hair and pulled on it, "Ow! Okay, I'll admit, I deserved that." He said with a smile.

"You're lucky I love you." Kiyomi said as she began to rub the tears off her cheeks, then she hugged him tightly.

Shunsui chuckled and hugged her back, "Why? What else could you do to a big, strong captain like me." He said jokingly, "I'm joking." He added on quickly when she gave him a threatening look, "To tell you the truth, I'd rather fight Kenpatchi Zaraki with nothing but a twig then fight you, even with banki." He said with a laugh, then he kissed her forehead.

"You better. I could punish you a lot more than any of those other captains." She said with a smile.

"So, can I make up for missing our date?" He said with a smirk as he began to kiss her neck.

"Nope." Kiyomi said simply as she turned over and got comfortable, "Try again tomorrow. You might have more luck then, but I somewhat doubt it." She said simply as a triumphant smirk spread over her perfect, full, pink lips.

Shunsui chuckled and put his hand her cheek to make her look at him, "What? Not even a good night kiss?" He asked softly as began to get lost in her beautiful, jade green eyes. This woman defiantly fit her name well; Kiyomi means 'Pure Beauty'. No matter how much he told her that, she would just blush and change the subject.

Kiyomi smiled and moved to kiss him, and he closed his eyes, waiting to feel her lips on his, only to fell her flick his nose and roll back over, "Not a chance." She said with a laugh. She smiled when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close against his chest. She soon felt him nuzzling his face into her hair. She sighed and rolled to face him again.

Shunsui smiled when she faced him. He smiled and lowered his face to her's, and he soon pressed his lips against her's. He tongue slipped out of his mouth and began to lick her lips, but she pulled away from him and cuddled closer to him. He chuckled and hugged her closer.

"Do you remember what today is?" She asked as she looked up at him. She laughed a little at the look on his face as he tried to remember what was so important, "Today is the anniversary of the first day we met." She said softly.

Shunsui chuckled, "You actually remember the date of the first day we met?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Of course. It's important. Do you even remember what happened?" She asked with a laugh.

"Somewhat." He said, then he sighed when she gave him a suspicious look, "Nope, not a second of it." He said with a sigh.

Kiyomi sighed, "I'll punish you later for that, but right now, I'm tired." She said as she hugged him.

Shunsui listened as her breaths slowed, then he kissed her head. He closed his eyes and let sleep take hold of him and pull him down. At first all he saw was black, then a blood curdling, spine tingling scream filled his head.


	2. Meeting 'Gold Child'

Shunsui's eyes shot open at the scream. He wasn't in his room, or even in the Seireitei. He looked around quickly, then he looked down and soon realized he wasn't even wearing his normal clothes. He didn't have his captain's jacket on, and he wasn't in normal Shinigami clothes either, "What is going on?" He asked himself as he looked around the empty dirt road. He was surrounded by old burnt down houses.

He sighed and began to walk down the street. He looked over and saw two small huddled in the corner of one of the old houses, "Are you two okay?" He asked as he walked towards, but they didn't hear or see him. He went to put his hand on the little girl's shoulder, but his hand just went through her. He stood up and looked at his hand. He walked over to one of the walls and went to put his hand on the wall, but his hand did the same thing as with the girl.

He walked out of the house and looked around again, "Where am I? And what's going on?" He asked again. He then heard the scream again and began to run towards it. He found a small another small girl that was huddled under a tree, trembling, crying, and screaming her head off.

Her hair was jet black, curly, and covered in ash. He looked over his shoulder as he heard someone coming towards them. He watched as a small boy ran over to the girl. He was dressed in a noble family's clothes. The Kyōraku family's clothing. His eyes widened as he realized, the young boy was him.

"Hey. Hey, are you okay? Don't worry. Come Shinigami should be here soon. They probably already found out about the attack. They're on their way here. I know it." The little boy said quickly.

"No." Shunsui and the little girl said in unison. The little girl's voice was full of pain and sadness, but Shunsui's voice was full of shame and anger.

"The Shinigami don't care about this area. They left us all here to suffer. They won't come." The little girl continued quickly, "Don't you even know where you are?" She asked as she looked up at the boy with a confused look on her face.

The young Shunsui shook his head slowly, "Why does it matter where I am? The Shinigami would never let something like this-"

"You're in the land of the exiled." The girl blurted out in the middle of his sentence, "Everyone that was in this village had been exiled or had someone of their home exiled." She said quickly, "You shouldn't be here." She said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I sense him this way!" A voice called in the distance, causing the young girl to jump up and turn to run, but the young Shunsui grabbed her arm.

"Please, come back with me. You're not safe out here." He said softly.

"I can't. They would kill me if I tried to go back. My father was exiled years ago, and they know I'm the daughter of an exiled Shinigami." She said softly.

"Then at least tell me your name." He replied sadly.

"Kiyomi. Kiyomi Kaneko." She said, then she spoke again as he opened his mouth to speak, "Don't worry. I know who you are. You're Shunsui Kyōraku. The second son of the Kyōraku family." She said with a soft smile. She gasped, then she pulled her arm away and ran off.

"No! Wait!" He called and went to run after him.

"Shunsui. There you are. We've been looking all over for you. Why are you all the way out here?" He heard his father say.

"Kiyomi. Kiyomi Kaneko. Pure Beauty, and Gold Child." He said under his breath, then he turned and smiled at his dad, "I just went out for a little walk." He said as he began to walk back to the Seireitei with his father and the Shinigami that had accompanied his father in his search.

The older Shunsui sighed as he continued to stare at the spot where Kiyomi had just stood, "My beautiful Kiyomi." He said under his breath. He looked over as he heard a giggle, and he was utterly confused when he saw a door to one of the houses was standing prefect, an was glowing.

"Shunsui! Shunsui, what are you doing?" He heard an angelic voice say from the door. He smiled as he heard the giggle again, and he turned and began to walk through the glowing door, only to fall into complete darkness.

The giggling soon got closer, and as the darkness began to fade, he saw he was surrounded in thick fog. He twisted around quickly as he heard a branch something behind him snap. He reach for his Zanpakutō, then he cursed under his breath as he realized he didn't have it. He was now in a strange place. He could barely see his on feet through the fog when he looked down, and he was now becoming surrounded by the sound of snapping branches.

The happy giggle had long faded from his memory, and the ere pressure of this strange place was starting to creep him out.

He looked over as he saw a soft glow behind him, and his eyes widened as he saw the figure behind him. He closed his eyes tightly, and as he tried to figure out how to get out of this place, another of the horrid screams from before filled his head again.


	3. Getting Help Makes Things Worse

Shunsui's eyes opened as he heard a thump behind him. He turned and took a sharp breath as he saw the form had fallen. He rushed over and knelt next to her, "Why wasn't I there?" He hissed at himself. He watched as she began to have trouble breathing. His nails began to dig into his palms.

He stood up and looked around them, then he sighed and began to walk away. He stopped as he heard something behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see another young boy running towards him. He sighed and leaned against the nearest tree as he watched the younger version of himself fuss over the injured girl.

At that time, he hadn't recognized her. She had grown over their few years apart, and she was so mangled from a fight, that she looked like a total stranger to him. He had only heard someone screaming his name, so he had run over to help.

The young boy began to pick the girl up, only to have her scream in pain. He set her down and began to quickly try to think of something, "Don't worry. I'll go get help." He quickly said before he turned and ran back towards his family estate to get someone to help him with the girl.

"Shunsui, don't leave me." She muttered weakly, but by the time she had gotten the strength to mutter the quiet words, he was already gone.

The older Shunsui walked over to the body and knelt down next to her, "Kiyomi. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again." He said quietly, though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. He went to put his hand on her cheek, and his heart sank as his hand just went through her.

He looked in the direction of his family's estate, hoping the boy would get back soon, but he knew from the memory, there would be at least a ten minute wait. He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head as his hands balled into fists again.

He opened his eyes and quickly looked around, confused. He was now in a hospital hallway. He looked over and saw the younger him sitting in a chair outside one of the shut doors. He looked at the wall, then he sighed to calm himself before he walked into through the wall. Shunsui shut his eyes quickly at the sight he saw when he entered the room.

The young girl lay on the medical bed, and she looked as if she was dead. Her beautiful skin was pale, and it was near impossible to see the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she fought to take.

~*~*~*~ Warning: Graphic (if you don't like blood and such, skip down the the next little sign that looks like this.) . ~*~*~*~

He sighed as he watched the examiners looked over every cut and bruise on her body. He walked closer to the bed and sighed as he saw the deep gash just below her breasts. The medics were trying everything to stop the blood that was pouring from all her wounds.

The blankets that they were using to try to warm her body back up were soaked in her blood, and a small puddle was forming on the floor below one of the blankets that was hanging off the bed.

He looked back up at her face. His vision became blurry as he saw that one of the medics was having to manually help her breath through a tube that had been inserted down her throat.

He quickly turned his attention away and noticed the bags of blood that were connected to her arm to make sure her body had enough blood to survive.

Shunsui quickly went to turn away, but a large hand caught the back of his neck and forced him to look back at the scene, "No. Look at her. Look at what you did to her. None of this would have happened if you had just made her come with you the first time, or you hadn't left her to get help. They would have come looking for you, and if you had been there, she wouldn't have been attacked again while you were off 'getting help'." A scratchy voice hissed.

Shunsui didn't recognize the voice, and when he managed to pull away from the hand and turn, there was nobody behind him. He quickly turned when one of the medics began to say something about losing her. He shook his head and left the room quickly.

He knew she survived this, only after multiple surgeries and months in a clean room, but he couldn't stand thinking about it. He went to punch the wall, but no satisfaction came from it when his hand just sank through it.

Shunsui closed his eyes tightly, hoping to be take away from this place. Hoping to go to a much happier memory.

* * *

><p>(Years later)<p>

"Shunsui!" He heard a young male voice mutter quickly.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the younger version of Jūshirō Ukitake pinch his younger version's arm. He chuckled a little as he watched his younger self immediately wake up from his nap on the academy desk.

"What?" Younger Shunsui hissed, only to have Jūshirō point towards the Capitan-General. Younger Shunsui immediately straighten in his seat, "What is he doing here?" He whispered to Jūshirō.

"He said he had some important announcement to tell us." Jūshirō whispered back.

"What could be so important for him to come in the middle of the school year? He never usually comes here." Shunsui whispered back, but before Jūshirō could answer, Yamamoto began to speak.

"Students, I would like you to meet someone. She just recently came to this area, and though she is a younger than you all, she passed the entrance exam, with a better score than most of you." He said calmly.

Shunsui's eyes widened as saw the girl, "Why does she look so familiar? I know her from somewhere, but I can't figure out where." Shunsui muttered quietly as Yamamoto introduced the girl to the class.

"Knowing you, you'll know her well soon enough." Jūshirō muttered back with a sigh.


End file.
